Da Pinoy Big Brother Frog Prince Spoof
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: Oneshot. Isang PBB spoof ng classic fairytale. starring Sam Milby and Say Alonzo


Hi, um...eto ang unang PBB fic ko. So, sana matawa kayo, makilig kayo, mag-enjoy kayo. Yun lang po. Um, parody po ito ng classic fairytale na Frog Prince. One-shot. Sana pasado ito sa inyo. Read and review po! Fanfic lang po ito, kaya please don't take this too seriously.

DISCLAIMER: (KAILANGAN PA BA?) Hindi ko po pag-aari ang Pinoy Big Brother, ito ay pag-aari ng ABS-CBN at Endemol Productions. Thank you!

Cast:

Lahat ng housemates, wala si Big Brother...

**Da Pinoy Big Brother "Frog Prince" Spoof**

Sa isang malayong paraiso nakatira ang isang prinsipeng maamo, mabait at guwapo. Ang isang engkantada ay nagselos dahil mas guwapo ang prinsipe sa boyfriend ng naturang engkantada. Ang engkantada ay nagngangalang Chx. Ang prinsipe ay nagngangalang Samuel, o mas kilala sa palayaw na Sam.

Isang araw, nakita ni Engkantada Chx si Sam sa hardin ng palasyo niya. Ito na ang kanyang pagkakataon.

"Hm...walang kuwenta ag prinsipeng ito, sobrang bait, sobrang amo, sobrang makislap ang ngiti! Prinisipe Samuel! Magdurusa ka, magiging palaka ka! Abracadabra!"

"Kokak.Kokak.Kokak.Kokak." sabi ng prinsipeng naging palaka.

Pinatira ni Chx ang palaka sa isang sapang malapit sa paasyo ng isang haring ubod ng dami ang anak. Nagdusa ang palaka mag-isa.

Sa palasyong iyon, nakatira si Haring Rico, ang asawang si Reyna Racquel, ang mga Prinsipeng Jason, Uma, Franzen, JB at Bob, at mga prinsesang si Jenny, Nene, Cass at Say.

Sina Uma at Say ang mga pinakabata. Mahilig si Say umalis ng palasyo, mahilig si Uma magmura.

Isang araw, nagustuhan ni Uma at Say na lumabas at maglaro ng badminton sa may sapa.

"Ate Nene, Ate Nene, laro ako sa may sapa." paalam ni Say kay Nene, "Sige, uwi ka bago maggabi." agad pumayag si Ate Nene, "Isama mo na si Kuya Uma mo sa labas." dagdag niya.

Lumabas si Prinsesa Say kasama ni Prinsipe Uma na may dalang raketa. Umupo muna sila sa mga puno hanggang nag-alok ng laban si Uma.

"Say, laban tayo." "Sinong mag-seserve?" "Ikaw, duh!" "Whateber!"

Nanalo si Uma ngunit nahulog niya sa sapa ang nag-iisang shuttlecock ni Say. Umuwi si Uma, umiyak naman si Say sa may sapa. Napakinggan siya ng isang palaka.

"Ba't ka umiiyak." tanong ng palaka, "Nahulog yung shuttlecock ko, bwisit si Kuya Uma! Palaka! AAAAAAAHHH!" sigaw ng prinsesa.

"I'll get it for you na lang. Tama na, basa na ako dito! Pero promise mo na iuuwi mo ako sa house niyo." "Sige na, palakang Inglesero."

Kinuha ng palaka ang shuttlecock at masayang-masaya si Say na nakalimutan niya ang pangako sa palaka. Hinabol na lang siya pauwi ng palaka hanggang sa hapag.

"Ate Cass, pahinging hamon." "Sandali, Say." "Ate Jenny, 'yung kanin?" "Intay, Franzen." "Daddy, pahinging allowance." "Mamaya, JB." "Mommy, pahinging cellphone." "Ayaw ko, Jayson."

Biglang may kumokak sa tabi ng kamay ni Say. Nabigla sila noong nakita nila ito at nagsisigaw. Tinanong ni Haring Rico ang pagdating ng palaka.

"Ba't ka nandito?" "May pangako ang prinsesa sa akin." "Say, ba't di mo sinabi sa akin na may pangako ka?"

"Say, pahinging pagkain." sabi ng palakang gutom sa paghabol sa prinsesa. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" sagot nito.

"Say." "Yes, Ate Nene. _Bwisit_."

"Say, puwedeng kapag gabi, matulog ako sa tabi mo?" "Ayaw ko! Bad froggy!" "Say!" sigaw ng lahat, "Bad froggy, sige na nga!"

Mamaya, pagkaligo at pagkabihis ni Say ay natulog siya. Napansin niya na katabi niya ang palaka at di pa ito tulog.

"Bad frog ka talaga." "Whatever." "Yuck! May slime sa buhok ko! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" binato niya ang palaka sa dingding at nagmukhang kawawa ang palaka.

Naawa ang prinsesa at kinuha ang palaka at yinakap ito. Umiyak siya at hinalikan sa labi ang kawawang palaka.

Biglang nag-iba ang palaka. Biglang tumangkad ito, nawala ang mga kulugo at naging patag, makinis, malambot at malinis ang balat at luminis ang maamong mukha nito. Nag-iba ang katawan nito at naging tao, dalawang kamay, dalawang paa. Hindi lahat ng hayop na nagiging tao ay hubad na nagiging tao. Itong taong ito ay nakasuot ng jacket na medyo bukas at mahabang pantalon na maong. Wala siyang kahit anong sugat, kahit yung sugat na nabato siya sa dingding ay wala.

Nagtaka si Say na bakit ang palaka ay sobrang bigat at bakit ang lambot at tamis ng labi ng palaka. Hindi pala palaka ang kahalik niya. Umalis siya a nakitang 20 minuto ang tagal ng halik. (Nag-lip balm ba kayo?) Nakita niya ang isang, matangakd, payat at guwapong prinsipe na may ngiting kasing kislap ng pinakamaluningning na bituin (eh...kaya nga model siya ng Close Up eh).

"ANG GUWAPO NIYA!" sigaw ng prinsesa at nagising ang lahat at tumungo sa kuwarto ni Say. Nakita nila ang prinsipe. Nabigla ang lahat.

"Ginahasa ba si Say?" tanong ni JB, "Hindi ako ginahasa, ANG GUWAPO NIYA!"

"Say, akin na lang siya." sabi ni Ate Cass, "Adik." sabi ni Bob habang siniko niya si Cass.

"Mukha naman siyang matino, ah, mabait, maamo, guwapings. Oks na, pasado iyan." sabi ni Ate Nene.

"Ako po ay si Prinsipe Sam. Ginawa po akong palaka ni Engkantada Chx, pero dahil mainahal ako ng anak niyo, natanggal ang sumpa. Binato nga lang po ako sa wall nung palaka pa po ako." sabi niya sa baku-bakong Tagalog.

"Anong gagawain mo ngayon?" tanong ni Haring Rico. "Daddy, daddy, daddy, puwede ko po ba pakasalan siya?" tanong ni Say

"Eh...Say." "Pinagkakalooban ko kayo n biyaya, Sam at Say. Ikakasal kayo bukas." "Racquel!" "Thank you!"

Sa susunod na araw, kinasal sa malaking katedral si Sam at Say. Dumating ang enkantadang si Chx.

"Prinsipe! Paano ka nakaalis sa sumpa?" "Hindi mo alam na ang antidote nito ay true love. Gets?" "Papatayin kita bago ka pa makasal!" "Ch'." naglabas ng espadang Hapon si Sam, "This is from Japan talaga." at sinugatan niya ang engkantada. Hindi na nanggambala si Chx.

"Balik tayo sa kasal." sabi ng pari, "Sam, do you take Say as your wife, in sickness and in health, in trial and in happiness, blah, blah, blah?"

"Opo, Father." "Say, do you take Sam as your husband through everything, forever, 'till death do you part?" "Yes, Father."

"Gulp...you may kiss the bride." tinapan ng pari ang mata niya pero nanood rin. Masaya ang buhay ng bagong kasal lalo na ang mga prinsipe at prinsesa para kay Say at Sam. And they lived happily ever after. THE END.

EPAL BA? REVIEW NA, PLEASE!


End file.
